Blue
by Starr484
Summary: The govt puts pressure on the SGC to find more ancient information, and the team must deal with the fallout. S
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blue

Rating: Teens for some swearing

Archive: SJD yes, just ask if you want to!

Spoilers: Everything up to season 8

Season: After season 8, the four still are SG-1

Summary: The govt puts pressure on the SGC to find more ancient information, and the team must deal with the fallout. S&J

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!

AN: Well it's been a while since I've started a new story! I trying to do this beta-less, but if you think I need one let me know! Feedback loved!

* * *

" I _hate_ planets like this," complained Jack O'Neill.

"Funny, Jack. I thought it was planets with green trees you hated," Daniel quipped as he walked past him down the Stargate platform.

"Those too," Jack murmured in self defense, quickly looking around at Sam Carter and Teal'c. Teal'c walked past him to catch up with Daniel, and Carter kept in step with her commanding officer.

"I really do hate planets like this," he tried to explain to her.

"I understand sir," she said with a smile.

Maybe this planet wasn't going to be that bad after all, she hoped. Not that she liked places like this either. Sam's ideal planet would be a tropical paradise and no adventure. No unfriendly natives, no surprising Gould, not even a bee sting. Not artic-like climates where walking two inches too far could cost your life because of thin ice, or where an avalanche could kill them all, or appendages could get frost bitten and amputated.

Which is why Sam was less than thrilled when SG-1 was assigned to PX2-453, a planet in the middle of an ice age worse than one Earth ever went through. The SGC had been watching and recording the weather for over a year to determine when a team could go through. Daniel had found a reference to the planet while translating an Ancient text. Supposedly, there was once some type of Ancient lab or civilization, and the SGC felt it was important to investigate. Ever since Colonel O'Neill was able to use the Ancient outpost on Earth fight off the Gould, politicians have been pressuring the complex to find more concrete information and items from the dead civilization. And, since Jack was lucky enough to have the ancient gene, his team was assigned the "frozen rock of ice", as he lovingly referred to the planet as.

"Our testing was correct, sir. We came during a calm period. I'm not sure how long it will stay like this, but I would guess absolutely no longer than two days." Daniel and Teal'c stopped to listen to the report and Jack nodded.

"Alright. Daniel, which way is this frozen city we have to find?"

"My reports tell us to go south."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to say South Daniel?" Jack quipped, trying to annoy the archeologist. Daniel just ignored him, this time, and sat on the bottom step to attach the skis to his boots. Walking past him, Sam followed suit.

"Off day I guess," he muttered to himself again.

* * *

"Well, this was a bust," Jack complained and pulled his sunglasses onto the top of his head. They traveled south for eight hours and found no sign of anything. Except for white, and lots of it. And Jack felt that was reason enough to take a break. 

"Perhaps we have not yet traveled far enough, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Teal'c is right Jack. We should probably keep going," Daniel said, like always. Daniel, the persistent archaeologist, was never willing to call it a bust. No matter what he was looking for or where he was he would always try to find something.

"Carter?" he asked.

"I agree, sir. It's quite possible we haven't traveled far enough yet. And with all the pressure we're under from the government, it wouldn't look great if we only traveled for one day and turned around to go home."

"Alright. Daniel, you and Teal'c keep going until nightfall and then set up camp. Carter, you and I are going to check in and see if we can get some Artic Cats or something to speed this up." After a round of nods and ok's, the group split up and went their separate ways.

"Wonderful place to spend a vacation," Jack joked after three hours of skiing.

"I don't know sir. I might get a little cold while tanning." The sun reflecting off of the white snow was still blinding while wearing sunglasses. Luckily enough, the sun started to set an hour after they set off.

"Think we'll make it back in time?" Jack asked of the impending nightfall.

"If we can't, there was hilly area about six clicks away we can find shelter in."

"True that." Sam whipped her head around so fast she almost threw herself off balance.

"True that?" she questioned incredulously.

"What's wrong with that?" She only answered him with a raised eyebrow. "Cut it out Carter. You're staring at me like…"

"You just said true that?" she finished for him with a smile. The first few flakes of snow started to fall on them.

After hearing him mutter something about a "goddamn off day", she let herself laugh. Things haven't been easy for the two of them since Thor saved Jack. The tension between them couldn't grow much more without it exploding in a very, very bad way. And after fallout, the awkwardness would sink in. They would start avoiding each other in the hallways, separate during missions, and fight dirty. Oh yes, Sam knew quite well what happens. She practically had the art down to a science.

"Weather's getting bad," Jack called out to Sam. Looking up, Sam saw dark, heavy clouds above them.

"We should be able to make it to those hills before it gets too bad," she called back. The snow was falling heavier, and the wind was picking up enough to the point they were almost yelling at each other from eight feet apart.

"Daniel, Teal'c, come it," came over the radio. After a few seconds of static, he tried again.

"Storm may be worse than what we thought sir!" Without another word, they both picked up the pace to make it to the hills faster.

As it became darker, Sam became edgier. It became so windy that she was working hard just moving forward. All in all, she didn't weigh that much, no where near what Jack weighs and that gave her less momentum. Feeling her fall back, Jack looked behind him.

"Carter!" he called back to her. It was easy to that she was struggling, but he knew she would never admit it.

"I'm doing ok sir!" she called back. He started to slow his pace to keep with her when he heard _it_.

_It_ was the noise that would haunt his dreams for years. _It_ was the noise that tried to take any inkling of his happiness away. _It_ was the noise that made him realize exactly how he felt. _It_ was ice cracking under Sam.

"CARTER!" he screamed into the wind. Forgetting about the skis attached to his boots, he tried to run to her but fell to the ground. Their eyes followed each other down, but his stopped at the ice as hers went under. Crawling forward, he reached the hole, but couldn't see her.

"Damnit Carter!" he grunted out as he pulled himself up to his knees.

The storm was so ferocious and bitter cold that a thin layer of ice already formed over the hole. Taking the butt of his gun, Jack smashed it over and over until he made the initial hole larger.

"Where are you?" he asked himself and he assessed the situation. He thanked God sometimes for his military training. Right now, all he could think about was getting his teammate out of danger, not the possible deadly consequences if he couldn't.

In a great swooping motion, he thrusted his right arm into the freezing water and tried to displace his weight with his left arm, not wanting to fall in himself. After he couldn't feel anything, he lowered himself as low as safely possible into the hole.

Reach…reach…reach… Jack played the mantra over and over in his head. He didn't know who he was trying to convince, himself or for her to reach for him in the water. With, what he suspected, a great amount of strength, he felt an icy hand grasp his.

"Carter! Come on!" he ordered her with determination.

"It's been too long, get her outta there!" he ordered himself this time.

Grunting and using all of his upper body strength Jack pulled her left arm that she grabbed him with out of the hole. Moving to his knees so he could use all of his body, he pulled her torso out, and grabbed her under her arms and dragged her with him as he scooted back from the hole. He knew how if-y thin ice could be, so he didn't try to rest until there were 20 yards away. Not wanting to waste time he pulled off her pack, and realized that was probably what was weighing her down!

"Damnit." Her lips already turned a shade of blue, and Jack had to shove away the inane sense to define the color as aquamarine. Straddling her, he used sharp, thrusting movements to jar the water out. She couldn't have been passed out too long, so Jack figured that it shouldn't be too hard to revive her.

"Breathe!" came the harsh order as he pumped on her chest a bit harder. He heard it before he felt her spit up water. Getting off of her torso, he moved behind her and supported her neck as she turned to her side to spit out the remaining water. With a ragged breath, she sunk back down unto his arms and let the impending darkness overwhelm her.

* * *

TBC! Reviews appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blue Chapter 2

Rating: Teens for some swearing

Archive: SJD yes, just ask if you want to!

Spoilers: Everything up to season 8

Season: After season 8, the four still are SG-1

Summary: The govt puts pressure on the SGC to find more ancient information, and the team must deal with the fallout. S&J

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!

AN: Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm really enjoying this story too! Hopefully I'll get another chapter out next week! Feedback in enjoyed and appreciated!

* * *

Carter woke up blissfully naked. Being naked was actually one of her guilty pleasures. There was nothing, and she meant nothing, like walking around her house baring it all. The exhilaration of knowing that she was nude and no one else did made it even better.

Being curled up next to another bare body was the only other thing she though could beat being naked. And right now, Sam couldn't complain. She was on her right side with a muscular arm possessively draped over her chest, and a leg twisted between hers. Then…. realization sank in. Why was she naked, and who was she naked with? She stiffened up immediately and felt the body behind her follow suit.

"Carter?" His voice was surprisingly soft.

"Sir?" came her groggy reply.

"You ok?" Either her mind was playing games on her or he was still cuddling with her.

"Uhh…" was all she managed out.

"Do you remember what happened?" He still didn't try to move away from her.

"Uh… water? I fell in?" she asked as she squeezed her eyes shut in concentration and pushing further into her pillow, which she realized was Jack's right arm.

"Yeah, you weren't getting enough attention so you made a hole and jumped in." She chuckled in response.

"Actually I was jealous of all the wonderful care you got in Antarctica." Sam still wasn't sure what to do.

If this would have happened before the whole ancient fiasco, he would have been giving her enough room to build a house. But now… now he was on top her. And moving.

"Sir?" Damn her betraying voice by cracking and showing her nervousness!

Instead of voicing a response, he slid on top of her and guided her until she was pinned under him. Not that she minded, not in the least bit, but the situation made her anxious. They were both naked and she could feel every inch of his skin on hers, every muscle, _every_ muscle was touching hers. The feelings were too overwhelming to Sam and she closed her eyes. He cupped her cheek with his hand, and she couldn't help but melt into it.

"Sam, look at me."

So used to following his orders, she opened up to him. His gaze penetrated her self imposed walls. It made her feel exactly what she practiced to forget, making her nipples tighten in anticipation. It would have been impossible for him not to notice since they were chest to chest, belly to belly. Feeling him tighten in response made her gasp.

"After I pulled you out of the water, you weren't breathing and your lips were blue, Sam," he purred into her ear as he lowered his head.

Sam was having issues trying to breathe. Not because of the man above her, but because of the flood of emotions that she tried so desperately to hide. He moved his head up a bit so they were face to face. Only one had to move mere inches until their lips were locked. And slowly but surely, they were drawn to each other like magnets. He risked one more look at her for any signs that she didn't want to, but there were none. Hands under her head and thumbs around her ears, he tilted his head and went in for the kiss.

"Jack. Jack come in. Care you hear me?"

Daniel's voice stopped them centimeters away from each other. She could _taste_ his breath he was so close. The mental "damnits" ran through both their heads. Jack sighed and lowered his head in defeat and let go of Sam to grab his radio.

"Yeah, Daniel. I can hear you," came his resigned reply.

When Jack shifted off of her towards the fire to talk to Daniel, Sam knew the moment was over and sought her escape. They sat back to back, both hunched over is disappointment. Scanning around the cave, she was desperate to find her clothes. Not only did she need shielding from the cold weather, but she needed shielding from her commanding officer, who nearly took things too far.

"You alright Carter?"

She was surprised at the softness in his voice. Usually he becomes gruff and grouchy, blaming everyone else. But this time, it almost seemed like he didn't want to break the intimate connection with her, which titillated and terrified her.

"Yeah," she drawled, not being able to call him "Sir". It would have sounded like a swear, the worst possible cuss she could have called him.

"Daniel and Teal'c managed to find cover before the storm hit them. They're heading this way now. We'll meet up with them and then head back to the SGC." He still had his back to her, trying to give her as much privacy as possible.

"Understood."

She stood up to zip her Gor-Tex jacket to protect herself from the harsh winds. Looking out of the cave, she could see that the weather changed dramatically. The sunny skies were gone and replaced with thrashing storms. It still hadn't improved from yesterday. Or, what she guessed was yesterday.

* * *

"We decided to separate so we could get Artic Cats to move easier and check in, and Daniel and Teal'c would keep going to find….something." Jack started the debriefing.

"And did you two find anything worthwhile?" Hammond asked. He was sitting attentively in his chair, like always, as Jack sat on the side of him next to Sam, mirroring Teal'c and Daniel.

"Actually General I feel we found something very important."

Jack started to let his mind wander like he usually did when Daniel started to prattle on with something. And when Daniel prattled, he had something his mind usually wandered to. The blond subject happened to be sitting next to him this time.

Looking from the corner of his eye, he could see how tense she was. Her shoulders were almost up to her ears! And although Sam is attentive, no one could be finding Daniel's prattle that interesting. Usually she would slid him a glance and smile, understanding that he felt like his life was being pulled from him as slowly as a 100 year old grandpa using a pull cart. But there was nothing; no look, no smile, no nothing.

"And are you feeling alright, Major?" he heard Hammond ask. Ooh yeah, the tension level just raised another 100 he though.

"Yes sir. Colonel O'Neill managed to pull me out of the water, resuscitate me and find shelter." Well done Major!

"Good. Once Dr. Jackson gives me more information, I will decided if you will return to PX2-453 to investigate further. Dismissed." With a curt nod, the General was gone.

"You're doing alright Sam?" Daniel asked. He didn't really have a chance to ask before the briefing.

"I'm doing fine, Daniel. Thanks." While trying to get up, she dropped her pen. But when she reached down for it, she ended up grabbing a hand instead of her pen. Looking up, she saw Jack looking straight at her. She dropped his hand like it was fire, and let him hand her pen back to her.

"Thanks," she murmured as she rushed out of the room. Jack sighed, shook his head, and left in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?"

"I do not know. But in time, everything will be explained."

"With those two? Good luck."

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" Sam looked up from the table she was sitting at to see Daniel standing with a tray. Before she even answered, he already sat down.

"Did you really just ask me that?" she said with a smile.

"Well, you seem a little tense lately." He shoveled a mouthful of food into his mouth after talking.

"Tense? Me? No. I'm not tense. Are you tense?"

"No why would I be," he said in between bites.

"Good. Neither am I." She sat up straight from the report she was writing, trying to convince herself more than Daniel.

"Sounds good."

"Why. Do you think I'm tense? Do I look tense to you? Did someone say something to you?" Daniel looked up in disbelief with a spoon of cereal hovering in front of his mouth.

"No…." he blatantly lied.

"Gee thanks Daniel," she huffed.

Gathering up her manila folders with reports and numbers and random thoughts, she stalked around the table towards the entrance. Reaching to push the door of the Mess open, the door flung towards her and knocked her folders out of her hands and all over the floor, courtesy of one Jack O'Neill.

"Uh," she complained while bending down to start picking things up. He joined her, and every time his hand brushed hers, she saw a different flash of his body.

First touch, his arm. His long, tan, muscular arm. Second touch, his shoulder. It was at a perfect angle to just lick up… Third touch, his stomach. She wondered how he managed to keep in such shape. Fourth touch, his muscular thigh. Fifth touch……

"Ok ! Thank you! That's all!" she stood up suddenly to shake the delightfully naughty image out of her head and tried to rush out of the room, but he was still in his way. She went to the left, he went to the left. She shifted to the right, he shifted to his right.

"Trying to dance with me Carter?" Damnit! Why was he smirking?

That was enough. She walked straight and didn't care if she left a Carter cut out in the middle of him. A bewildered Daniel looked at Jack who shrugged and went to get himself a piece of chocolate cake.

"What's going on between you two?" Jack shrugged and raised an eyebrow as he eventually sat down, too interested in his cake to listen.

* * *

Sam had _no idea_ what to do! She always knew her feelings for her commanding officer would have to be put on the way back burner. They should not, could not sacrifice everything they've both worked towards for a roll in the hay. And after waking up naked with him, she couldn't get those feelings to leave again. Having no other idea, she calmly knocked on the door in front of her. Creaking open, the owner didn't look too surprised.

"Major Carter," came the smooth greeting.

"Hey, Teal'c. Mind if I come in?" she asked with a stressed smile. He opened the door wider and nodded.

"I have a favor to ask you. I'm told I'm a bit tense lately, and I was hoping you could help me become un-tense," she blurted to the big man.

"I could help you…un-tense… with meditation. I still meditate easily after an arduous event."

Motioning for her to sit, he pulled out a lighter to light his candles around his room. In the middle was a beautiful, dark sapphire blue candle Sam couldn't help but stare at. The candle alone seemed to calm her. When Teal'c lit it, she could feel the heat on her face, thrilling her.

"Relax, Major Carter. And close your eyes." She did.

"Ok, relax," she thought to herself.

"These techniques I will show you can be used at anytime whenever you feel tense." She nodded as she listened to her dear friend talk her off of a cliff.

* * *

Two hours later, Sam was in her lab feeling like she had just gotten back from a two month vacation from Hawaii. Sitting on her stool and writing a report with a smile on her face, she finally felt a lack all of the tension built up from the recent mission. A blissful, idyllic, peaceful lack of gut wrenching tension.

"Knock knock." Sam looked up to see the pinnacle of her tension standing in her doorway.

"Hi," she quipped back with a smile.

"Daniel turned his report into to General Hammond, and we're being sent back to investigate a bit further," he said apprehensively.

"Sounds good sir," she said, refusing to let her good mood flounder. He raised an eyebrow at her easy attitude.

"We're leaving tomorrow 09:00."

"Yes sir."

He wavered for a moment, and she could tell he wanted to wait, wanted to stop and talk to her. And she almost wanted him to. She didn't understand this new attitude of his. Usually after something even semi-intimate happened to them, he ran the other direction and threw a grenade in anyone's path. An explanation would really help her whole tension problem.

Instead of staying, he slowly nodded and sent her a look she rarely saw. Unabashed desire but understanding seared into her spirit, and she couldn't help the shiver down her spine.

"I'll see you then," he said far too deep and passionate to be from a commanding officer.

Too twisted to respond, she just nodded as he walked away. Did he really just do that? Squeezing her eyes shut, she took the blue candle Teal'c gave her and held it in her hands and repeated the mantra he taught her.

"Ok, safe place, safe place, safe place…."

* * *

TBC…. Reviews loved! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blue, Chapter 3

Rating: Teens for some swearing

Archive: SJD yes, just ask if you want to!

Spoilers: Everything up to season 8

Season: After season 8, the four still are SG-1

Summary: The govt puts pressure on the SGC to find more ancient information, and the team must deal with the fallout. S&J

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!

AN: Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm really enjoying this story too! I'm sorry it took a while to get another chapter out. My muse went on vacation without me… I was waiting for inspiration to strike, and it did after I read Ruth M King's fic Under a Wounded Sky. I would really suggest that story if you haven't read it already. I know it's short, but I just wanted to get something out soon! Feedback in enjoyed and appreciated!

* * *

"So,Daniel. Explain. One more time," Jack groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

The team was waiting for the seventh chevron to engage. They stood in the middle of the mess of equipment and weather tools they were taking with them. After what happened last time they went to the planet, Jack decided to go with his favorite motto: Be Prepared; gotta love those Boy Scouts. Ok, so it wasn't his _favorite_ motto, but it worked in many ways. It saved him in more than three jams in high school while he was dating Sally Muller.

"Chevron Three locked."

"While Teal'c and I kept traveling, we noticed on our Weather ISS that there was a very warm patch of area further up from our position. But we didn't think that we could make it there before the storm would hit us, so we took shelter."

Sam was scurrying around them all making final adjustments on anything she could find. Each person had their own Artic Cat, so two on one wouldn't be a problem. Not that Jack would've minded, not at all. He was just surprised that she wasn't trying to avoid him more after the 'incident'.

Jack never liked the word 'incident'. He looked the word up once in the dictionary to see it described as, "A usually minor event or condition that is subordinate to another". The definition of 'incident' was too infinitesimal to fully grasp the true meaning. When he used to think of incident, he would think of Charlie spilling over a glass of milk, not being bare naked in a sleeping bag with the one woman he can't have.

"So…" he prompted. Daniel's eyes widened, not understanding.

"We believe that there may be some type of alien or Ancient technology in the warm area, O'Neill," Teal'c finished.

"Oh. Ok. Good deal." Teal'c only raised his eyebrow at his commander's odd terminology.

"Jeez Jack, are you watching MTV or VH1 or something?" Daniel whined as he pulled his face mask on to keep from freezing.

"Don't play a playa." Yeah…… that one didn't even get a grin out of Carter.

"Alrighty then, let's move out." As the gate opened he thanked Walter or whatever god that was on duty for saving him from further embarrassment.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Jack's childish voice echoed in everyone's head as he spoke on the radio that connected in their helmets.

"Almost Jack, almost," Daniel's patient reply came back.

Teal'c was leading the convoy of snowmobiles with Daniel close at second, followed by Sam and Jack. The weather was worse than the first time they were there. Small lights on the front of the Artic Cats hardly lit the way. Sam mused that from an aerial perspective, they must look like fireflies in the summer playing follow the leader.

But, oddly enough, Sam noticed that the temperature seemed to rise the further away they were from the Stargate. After they had been plowing for an hour and a half, a mountain range became visible. The closer they got, the less the snow fell.

"This is it. See those mountains? That's where we want to be," Daniel informed everyone.

The archaeologist moved to usurp Teal'c's lead and charge towards the mountains. All Jack could think was how was he going to pry him away this time?

* * *

"Alright, let's stop here for a second," Jack ordered.

The team pulled into a line with one another to stare at the beautiful sight in front of them. The mountain range was in a colossal circle, protecting something on the inside. It seemed almost alive, glowing with a blue-ish hue that would shimmer, making the range look like it was breathing.

Teal'c pulled off his face mask and inhaled the blueness of the mountains. Now that they were this close, the temperature was near 45 degrees Fahrenheit. At the pace the kept, they were all sweating now. He turned his head to the right to see the rest of the team mimic his action.

"Wow, it's, really blue," Sam stated while wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Yeah, it is. It's beautiful," Daniel responded in awe.

"It sure is," Jack agreed.

"So, can we go inside now?" Daniel asked.

"Well, did you remember to go to the bathroom before we left?" Jack couldn't resist teasing the young man's eagerness.

"Jack," he warned back.

"What's the weather like inside?"

"Can't tell, sir. The mountains are blocking out our instruments. But my guess is that it's a hell of a lot warmer than at the gate."

"Carter?" he asked in clarification.

"Well sir, I've been watching the temperature since we arrived. It's been getting warmer the closer we got to the mountains. I'm expecting that it'll be a normal temperature once we get inside the circle." Jack nodded along with her explanation.

"Alright, let's go in."

* * *

TBC! Feedback loved! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Blue pt 4

Rating: Teens for some swearing

Archive: SJD yes, just ask if you want to!

Spoilers: Everything up to season 8

Season: After season 8, the four still are SG-1

Summary: The govt puts pressure on the SGC to find more ancient information, and the team must deal with the fallout. S&J

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!

AN: Sorry it took a while for the update! And thank you so much of those who wished for a safe year for my boyfriend! I hope so too lol! I hope you all like this! Feedback is loved!

* * *

Driving their Artic Cats a bit further, the team reached the bottom of the mountain foundation. The temperature rose to 60 degrees causing everyone to start stripping off all of their extra layers.

"Do you think we're gonna need these once we get inside?" Daniel asked.

"Doubt it. Let's just take lighter pieces just incase."

Daniel followed Jack's lead and started to pack lighter garments into his pack. Not that he could fit much more. His pack was always the fullest. He figured you never know when a full on allergy attack could happen. True, the attacks weren't as bad as when he first started, but when they did, he didn't want to feel as geeky. Space money was still a nick name he was trying to get rid of.

"Where do we get in?" O'Neill looked curiously around the area, not seeing an opening in the wide mountain. Lots of rock, but no opening.

"Perhaps we should look," Teal'c offered.

Not that he would ever tell anyone, but Teal'c really didn't want to climb the mountain at all. He wasn't _scared_, he just didn't like doing it. And that's what he could continue to tell himself. Consider the physics' of it; a large, bulky man climbing very high can fall very, very hard.

"Sir! The bluff seems to have an entrance if we climb it," Carter called and pointed up about 50 feet holding one of her doohickeys he wasn't allowed to touch.

"Alright, let's go up." Teal'c tried to hide the shiver that shot down his spine.

* * *

One by one, the team made it up. Teal'c was the last, stating that he could try to catch anyone if they fell. Trying to put off the inevitable was usually impossible, so he climbed as best as he could.

"Doin' alright big guy?" Jack grunted as he helped pull him over. Teal'c just nodded.

"Whoa it's hot," Daniel commented as he pulled off his last layer of clothing to expose his green t-shirt.

Sam agreed by pealing off her last layers as well. When the long sleeved shirt came over her head, she felt eyes on her. Swiveling, she couldn't help the heat rush that rose in her body, lingering in certain areas longer than others. Jack's glare made her feel completely naked, and what was worse, she didn't mind.

Still crouched on the ground, Jack let his eyes rise from her feet to her face shamelessly. He knew that Teal'c and Daniel weren't looking at him or Sam. After he saw the flush rise on her face he let a victorious grin creep out.

'Safe place, safe place, safe place," she chanted over and over again in her head as she turned away from him. Looking at Teal'c who was finally turning his normal color, she could almost see the same mantra in his head.

* * *

"Daniel, which way are we going?" Jack asked after reliving himself of his extra oppressive clothes.

"There's a path leading that way," Daniel commented slowly, pointing to their right.

"Alright, sounds good."

Daniel led the pack with Sam, chit chatting about the beauty of the land. Teal'c and Jack held the back with Jack yammering on and Teal'c nodding along. The land truly was beautiful. Sam couldn't remember the last time she saw the grass and trees this green. It almost seemed _too_ green, but they weren't on Earth. Walking through a clearing, they saw something no one would forget.

"Oh, now _THAT'S_ a pond!" Jack exclaimed at the sight.

Two hundred feet round, the most beautiful expanse of water laid in front of them. The water was a dark, cerulean blue with the green reflections of the trees painting pictures and dancing with the waves.

"That's, wow. Amazing," Sam stuttered out.

Just looking at the scene before them had an astounding calming effect. Forget about the blue candle from Teal'c, this was her new happy place! She would've given anything at that moment to just strip down and slip in the serene water.

"You should see the pond at my cabin," Jack breathed into her ear.

Holding back a yelp, she couldn't help a surprised expression cross her face and took a step forward. She was so mesmerized by the lake that she didn't hear him sneak up behind her. And why did he get to play all the games? It was her turn, damnit, and she wasn't going to fool around with it.

"Oh really? Maybe I _will_ have to see it soon," she replied with a deep, even voice and a smirk in her eyes.

Jack raised his eyebrow and allowed his surprise show through. Innocently, Sam smirked back, not backing down. She couldn't remember the last time she flirted with anyone like this. And it was exciting! She felt free, and felt like a woman for once on a mission. Not to be out done, Jack smirked right back at her, not breaking the gaze.

"Uh, guys? Mind if we move on?" Daniel asked, clearly confused. Looking to her left and his right, they saw two very bewildered teammates who witnessed their competition.

"Lead on!" he said with his best joking command voice and walked past Daniel. Sam followed and smiled at her bemused buddy.

* * *

They had been walking around the lake for a half hour in compatible silence. Taking in the beautiful layout before them was enough entertainment. After a team has been working together as long as they have, sometimes no one needed to be saying anything.

Teal'c was pulled out of his serenity by the hairs standing on end on the back of his neck. Gripping his staff weapon and bit harder, he could sense something out there. Glancing over at his leader, he saw Jack grip his weapon harder as well. A footstep broke a branch, altering Daniel to be on alert. Sam was tense before the noise.

A war cry from behind was followed by a troop of native people rushing out of the trees. Although the looked primitive and related to the Native tribes of America, the weapons they were carrying certainly weren't. A short, dirt colored staff that Jack guessed was three feet in length was circled by three circular bulbs, growing larger towards the front of the weapon. The front was a colorless bulb inset into the larger.

"We can take 'em," Jack assured his team.

There were about twenty people running towards them, but they've faced harder odds. Granted, they usually had super-human strength or a super weapon or something, but he wasn't going to bring that up now. An ominous power-ing up sound shook them to their core, and Jack was the first to see the inset of the weapon change to a very angry red.

"Get down!" he shouted as he hit the grass beneath him.

A ball of energy flew over his head and he hazarded a look back to see the rest on their bellies. From his position on the ground, he pulled his weapon up his body and shot into the crowd. But they kept coming, unfazed by the spray of bullets he was shooting at them.

"Into the trees!" he ordered.

Sam ran to the trees as fast as she could. When she and Mark were little, they would race into the trees and see who could climb up the giant Oak tree in their front yard the fastest. But when she was running for her life, the game was a lot less fun. As soon as they made it to the tree line, she knew that it was over.

Daniel was taken down first and tied with his hands and ankles tied behind his back with a rope attaching the two. Sam was pulled out second, and Teal'c and Jack came out after, all attached the same.

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel were thrown into a line close to the shore of the lake, but they took Sam ten feet away and threw her onto her back. After letting out an 'oompf' from getting the wind knocked out of her, she kicked the closest attacker hard with both of her feet.

"That's it! Kick 'em harder!" Jack yelled. Daniel joined in the bantering.

She did manage to take down two of her attackers, but they quickly overcame her. They backed away after, allowing her team to see the blood on her face. Panting from exertion, she tensed, waiting for the next attack. She didn't like the way they were looking and circling around her. Grunting to each other, they were making wild gestures with their hands and pointing at her.

"Daniel," Jack quietly asked for an explanation.

"Try to get out of your ropes," he whispered, answering Jack's silent question.

With another vivid cry, the attackers lunged at her. Sam had never appreciated her ALICE vest more than at that particular moment. She kicked and twisted and turned and threw every other maneuver she ever learned into her ground fought battle.

Thankfully, they stopped trying to 'take her', as she rationalized it. Two left and returned with a very large stone. As they started to tie a harness around it with the same rope SG-1 was tied up with, Jack pulled at his bonds harder. But was it too late?

The attackers took another rope (Daniel wondered where they kept it all) and attached it to Sam. She struggled against them for a third time, but she knew it was in vein. Her body was too confined and too tired to win any type of fight.

"No! Stop this!" she yelled at them as four of them dragged her into the water. Two of them swam with the stone, and two of them pulled Sam's struggling body into the lake. When the reached the middle, the dropped the stone, and let go of her.

"No!" she managed to gasp out before she was pulled under. Sinking under the water, Sam felt her life bubble to the surface as she sank to the watery depths.

* * *

TBC… Muahahahahahaha! Feedback loved! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Blue pt 5

Rating: Teens for some swearing

Archive: SJD yes, just ask if you want to!

Spoilers: Everything up to season 8

Season: After season 8, the four still are SG-1

Summary: The govt puts pressure on the SGC to find more ancient information, and the team must deal with the fallout. S&J

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!

AN: Wow! Thanks for all of those who reviewed! I had some extra time, so I figured I'd be nice and not leave it at a cliff hanger for TOO long ;-)

ProudAthena: Is this fast enough for ya? 

Natters: Thanks! I hope you like this one too!

Ellie 5192: lol! I was hoping to get that reaction out of people! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope your mouth doesn't hurt anymore 

samcrazed: Why yes. I am cruel. I take it out in my writing hehe!

Foxyfeline: Again, yes. I am evil. And I enjoy it ;-)

7 League Boots: I love writing the dialogue more than anything! Jack is my favorite; we're both sarcastic and dry. And you guessed it- not just smut, there is an actual plot for them!

Melissa: Thank you! Oh I know what you mean. It's been over 100 degrees here in Wisconsin for the last three days:-&

* * *

Once Daniel told him to get out of his ropes, Jack struggled with everything he could muster. The attackers were preoccupied with trying to kill their teammate to pay them any attention. He wiggled his hands low enough to get the knife he kept in his boot by the time they had Sam out in the water.

"Don't let her go!" he heard himself shout at no one in particular.

Back and forth, keep it slow he kept telling himself. He felt the rope loosening and hurried his pace. Seeing Sam struggle before she went under was the last drop of adrenalin he needed to pull his ties off.

Before he could oh-so heroically save his teammate, a loud explosion erupted on his left into the main group of attackers. Looking over, he saw a similar looking man but with long, dirt colored robes shooting at their attackers with the same weapon.

Not wanting to loose his gifted opportunity, Jack dashed into the cool water. Diving down after he couldn't run anymore, he started his search. Really big fish he would like in his pond to the right, seaweed to the left; he wasn't finding her! A blond tuff of hair caught his attention below him. By the time he made it down by her, she was already unconscious.

He took his boot knife and started sawing like mad at the binding around her ankles. After a quick eternity, the rope let loose and he pumped as fast as he could to get them to the surface. Gasping for air, he lugged Sam's dead weight to the surface.

"Teal'c! Daniel!" he cried for help.

He was holding her in a makeshift hug from behind and under her armpits, and Teal'c came and grabbed her legs. While he laid her down on the cold earth, he didn't notice their visitor.

"Cut the ropes around her hands," he told Daniel who ran into the action.

He checked her pulse, and when he found none, he tilted her head back to breath for her. Blowing in three long breaths, he turned to Daniel who began to pump.

"Damnit Carter," he panted out between breaths.

"Come! On! Sam!" Daniel called out for each pump.

Teal'c's worried face did not go unnoticed either. One question did rise in Daniel's mind: How long should they continue? They had been breathing for Sam for ten minutes before he decided to say something.

"Jack," he said to the distraught man.

"Damnit Daniel keep pumping," Jack grunted out.

"Jack, it's been ten minutes. She has no pulse. She's gone." He didn't want to give up on her, but he couldn't keep the fantasy of her alive much longer either.

"Keep pumping!" he tried to order.

"Jack." It was enough to stop the man in his tracks. Daniel saw the lack of ability to deal with this situation. Jack was not ready to lose Sam, much less a teammate. The pent up angst in his eyes made tears come to Daniel's.

"Perhaps I can help." Three heads whipped towards an unfamiliar voice. The robed man came to them and knelt down on his left knee at Sam's feet.

"Go for it," Jack granted permission to the waiting man who scared off their attackers.

Taking out the bulbed weapon, he leveled it at her. Daniel put a hand on Jack at his impending protesting, exchanging a glance with him. Jack looked to Teal'c for his opinion.

"We have witnessed many extraordinary events in our time together," he agreed. Jack slowly nodded his head and the stranger began.

The bulb that originally turned angry red started to glow with a soft, light bluish hue. A beam was emitted over Sam's dead body, slowly rejuvenating her broken cells. After a minute, Jack was getting nervous. Shouldn't it be working now, he thought? The man shut down the weapon and quickly stood up.

"Well?" Jack asked impatiently.

Without warning, Sam's eyes shot open and she coughed up water. Jack carefully helped her turn to the side to cough the water on the ground. Not that it really mattered, she was still soaked. Groaning, she carefully sat up with Jack supporting her from behind.

"There are easier ways to get my attention than to try and drown yourself Carter. I though you'd realize that after the first time," he joked in her ear.

"Major Carter, are you well?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh sure," she offered, involuntarily coughing.

"I am glad to hear so," the stranger said, making his presence known. Sam took a very confused look around at her situation, and looked back at him.

"Sam! This man helped save your life. This is…" Daniel didn't even know his name.

"Caucas."

"Caucas. That's Powhatan for….." Daniel tried.

"Counselor. I am the leader of these people."

"Ah. Well then it's your ass I should kick." Caucas looked pointedly at Jack.

"Jack!"

"Well Daniel, the welcoming committee needs some work. I mean yeah, we've been attacked off of the bat before. But usually there's some threatening or defying of gods or something interesting. I there was nothing! I say D for effort. You guys need to step it up a bit."

"You must forgive my people. More brute than brains they are. Come! I will show you our home," was his only offer of apology. Standing abruptly, he started to walk in the same direction the team was headed.

"Jack?" Daniel asked for permission, for _once_.

"Go on," he sighed resignedly.

Daniel grasped Sam's hand and quickly said how happy he was she was alive befor running after Caucas. Teal'c nodded, and went after Daniel. He wasn't stupid; he knew the two would want a few seconds together.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked seriously.

"Yeah," she lied while trying to push away her headache and leaning back.

Jack was more than welcome to be the stable force for her right now. Sighing, she tried to drown herself in Jack. Jack's arms, having a mind of their own, loosely wrapped themselves around her, trying to protect her from anything and everything. Sam breathed out into his chest, her head under his chin. Goosebumps rose on her arms from the feather-light stroking from Jack's fingers.

She suddenly snapped her head up after the goosebumps shot down her spine. The gasp that followed sent one down his. Raw emotion of 'what if's' and 'could have's' ran rampant in their eyes. Jack slowly ran his left hand through her semi-dry hair and tucked it under her right ear.

"Sam," he purred deeply, making her entire being shiver.

He slowly, very slowly, lowered his head- he didn't have much room to go, to meet her uprising one. She felt herself melting when the feather light touch of his lips was brushed on her. It was so soft that she thought she almost imagined it. And she could feel his want to go deeper…

"Jack! Are you guys coming?" Daniel's voice asked from the radio.

"God damnit Daniel we'll be right there!" he barked into his radio.

"Ooooookay……"

Taking a second to regain themselves, Jack mentally kicked Daniel right in the ass. He was always threatening him with it, maybe it was time to start doing it. Oops, sorry Danny. It was an _accident_.

"Well. Shall we?" Sam slowly nodded, trying to hide the confusion and disappointment in her eyes behind her wall-o-defense.

Jack stood up quickly and slowly helped her up. Sam was still a little uneasy on her legs. Once she gained her balance, he let her go. They walked in the same direction as their friends in a thankful compatible silence, questioning what they would see at the village. For some reason, Jack couldn't get rid of the tumultuous feeling in his stomach about Caucas.

* * *

TBC….. I didn't want to leave everyone with ANTOHER cliffhanger. But trust me, there are more to come! Feedback loved! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Blue pt 6

Rating: Teens for some swearing

Archive: SJD yes, just ask if you want to!

Spoilers: Everything up to season 8

Season: After season 8, the four still are SG-1

Summary: The govt puts pressure on the SGC to find more ancient information, and the team must deal with the fallout. S&J

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!

AN: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! That's the only reason the chapter is coming out now lol! Feeback is loved.

SG!-Fanfic: Thanks! I do like S&J, but the team interaction is also very important. I want to keep it close to the show.

sammie77: Oh don't worry, it'll come. I'm just not going to make it easy ;-)

Unknown: Thanks! The flirting is the most fun to write out of anything!

Merry0742000: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest!

CrazyBabiih: Thank you! Is this soon enough lol 

Melissa: Anytime lol. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sam was eight years old the first time a boy kissed her. Jordan Scheiss tasted like sugar and sunshine. To this day, she never though the Fourth of July neighborhood picnic kisses in the shade could be topped. Much to her shock, the _briefest_ touch of lips with Jack O'Neill was so much better.

Walking towards the village was thankfully uneventful. Daniel was too busy running around and trying to document everything he could. However, not much got past Teal'c. Sam walked past him, and patted him on the arm with a smile, to find Daniel.

"O'Neill. Major Carter seems well," Teal'c greeted Jack as he walked over.

"Indeed," he replied warily, looking at Teal'c out of the corner of his eye.

"See is very lucky you managed to get out of your bonds so quickly."

"Yeah…." What was he playing at, Jack wondered.

"And she is also very lucky you tried to resuscitate her."

"What? Teal'c, I didn't. It was that Cactus guy that saved her," he said.

"True. But I do not think she enjoyed his way as much." With the raise of an eyebrow and a smirk, Teal'c was gone. Jack narrowed his eyes at the large man's retreating back.

* * *

Daniel was thrilled. So often the find more of ancient Egyptian culture when it comes to finding the Gou'uld. They've found Middle Aged England, Nordic and slaved people on many other planets. But this is only the second planet they found a Native American culture on. But it was much different than the Salish people. Caucus was without doubt the leader, but there seemed to be no other real hierarchy.

Like on Earth, the men were the hunters and protectors, and the women would gather or grow the food, and watch the children. But there seemed to be no second in command, no on who was in charge when Caucus was gone. And Daniel was a bit confused about that; how did the village function without him? Maybe it was a type of honor system or token economy, he though.

He decided to video tape the native people to study the video later, and enjoy the presence now. They wore coverings typical to the Native Americans of North America. It wasn't cold out, so no one was wearing heavier animal skins yet, but the other clothing was made out of it. The women wore braids in their hair to keep it out of their face. A few men who were in the village were walking with farming and building tools tied on their belts. Kids were running and playing, and Daniel happily dodged their games on more than one occasion. But something caught Daniel's eye in the corner of the viewer in the video camera.

Caucus was standing inside a hut with his weapon raised. Directing the camera towards him, Daniel got a better shot. The bulb turned a dark, hostile blue before a beam of light was emitted on the man standing in front of him. Caucus was talking to the man at the same time, and he nodded back to his leader before Caucus would turn the weapon away.

"What the heck," he muttered to himself. He turned off his camera head towards his direction.

"Hey Daniel, what's up?" Daniel spun hard on his heel.

"Sam. Hi! How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh better. Whatever Caucus did seems to have worked." Daniel looked down, deep in thought, and scrunched his eyebrows together as he adjusted his glasses. Sam knew this look.

"Daniel, what is it?" she asked quietly and scanning the surroundings. Ever the soldier, she couldn't help but put the safety of the team first, regardless of how silly she looked doing it.

"I don't know if this is worth anything, but does anything seem to be off with this place?" he asked while looked up at her from his lowered head out of the corner of his eye.

"Other than the fact that we're now in a village with the people who tried to kill us and they're leaving us alone?"

"Right. This all just seems too odd to me. There's no hierarchy system here. No one seems able to take initiative. Either that or they would rather Caucus tell them what to do. And, right before you got here, I saw him using that bulb weapon on a man from the village."

"Really? Did he, you know, blow him up or something?" Sam's eyes widened at the thought.

"No, no no no. The bulb at the bottom that seems to activate the weapon turned a different color than when they were using it against us."

"What do you think he was trying to do?" She was starting to get suspicious.

"I don't know. But I'm going to talk to him about it."

"Alright. I'll talk to the Colonel and Teal'c and we'll take a look around, see if we can find anything out. Radio us after."

With a nod to each other, they went their separate ways. Daniel passed the villager walking out of the tent as he walked towards it. Lifting the flap-door way, he announced himself.

"Caucus, can I talk to you?"

* * *

"Colonel," Sam greeted him as she walked over.

"Carter," he answered back. They both nodded slowly for a second, not knowing where to go next. Why does it always have to be so awkward between them?

"So! How's Daniel?" he offered.

"Good! Good. Actually, sir, Daniel thinks there's something off with this place." He was glad she took the bait. He _hated_ small talk.

"Off."

"Yeah. Well, sir, I think it's strange that we're walking freely in a village full of people who only a half hour ago tried to kill us."

"Yeah, I agree. So you're Spidey-Sense is tingling too?"

"Is yours?" she countered.

"A bit. Cactus seems different," he offered.

"O'Neill, I believe I found something in a cave about three hundred feet to your south." Teal'c was nothing if not specific. As a commander, you gotta love it.

"Carter's with me. We'll be right there."

"I wonder what's there."

"Let's go find out."

* * *

The pair headed towards Teal'c position in the cave. Luckily, the cave entrance was easy to see and they didn't have to search for it. That would've meant more possibly awkward time together. Walking into the cave, Jack turned on his flashlight when the natural light failed.

"Teal'c," he called.

"Over here." They walked over to Teal'c who was shinning his light on cave paintings on one side of the cave.

"What brought you this far into the cave?" Jack asked pointedly, while Teal'c only looked over at him with his 'I'll ignore that' look.

"Look at these paintings. I'm no anthropologist, but these paintings look like there was a large scale fight or war here a while ago," Carter forged ahead and sided with Teal'c.

"Oh, I don't know Carter, I remember one time you had to wear that nice blue dress," Jack joke. This time, he received Teal'c's look from Sam.

"I agree, Major Carter. In this area of the painting, it appears that there was a usurper of power who tried to take over the village."

"Right, and it looks like this is the battle," Sam added and pointed further down past Teal'c. Standing next to Teal'c she came up to his shoulder. Jack always found that hilraious.

"Who won?" Jack asked.

"I do not know."

"Me neither. I don't want to read this wrong. This is more of Daniel's area. He should take a look at this. Did you find any writing Teal'c?"

"I did. It is on the bottom of the mural, towards the ground."

"Ok, so this is a Daniel job. We'll have him take a look at this when he gets here."

"I wonder how his conversation is going with Caucus," Sam said.

"What is he talking to him about?" Teal'c asked.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Daniel's voice came over the radio. Jack turned himself to tell Daniel and let Sam explain.

"I tend to agree. I do not like how these people go unpunished for nearly killing you, Major Carter."

"Daniel's on his way. He was headed this direction anyways."

"Hello…" they heard down a ways.

"Keep coming Daniel."

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" he asked once he came in view.

"There are these cave paintings that we think are important to the history here. How was the talk?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah! No, that was nothing," Daniel tried to blow her off.

"What do you mean nothing? I thought you said you had a bad feeling about this place?" After all their years together, Jack trusted his team's feelings of impending badness and unfunness.

"I did. Caucus said that one of the villagers thought we were trying to take over and convinced the rest of them to attack us." He tried to blow off their questions while looking at the paintings.

"That doesn't make sense Daniel. You said that there was no type of hierarchy here other than Caucus," she pointed out.

"Well I was wrong, wasn't I!" he thundered back. Sam was visually taken back by her calm friend's outburst.

"Easy there cowboy, nothing to get defensive about."

"He's right Daniel. Just take it easy. We just want to know how the conversation went," Sam added.

"That's right Sam, side with Jack. That's what you _always_ do."

"Come and look at these writings, Daniel Jackson. I believe they are of importance." Teal'c interrupted the looming argument.

Daniel gave Sam and Jack both another sharp look before going by Teal'c. With wide eyes, Sam looked at her commanding officer for an answer. He nodded his head and pointed his head to the left, saying he wanted to talk to her. Slowly, she walked away.

"What was that about?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I think Cactus has something to do with it." She raised her eyebrow at him. One of these days, he would get someone's name right.

"I think so to. Daniel said that _Caucus_ used that weapon on one of the villagers but the bulb on the end was a different color than usual."

"Let's just keep an eye on the both. I don't like this situation." Sam nodded. She couldn't help the twisting in her gut telling her something was horribly wrong.

* * *

TBC…… Feedback loved! 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Blue pt 7

Rating: Teens for some swearing

Archive: SJD yes, just ask if you want to!

Spoilers: Everything up to season 8

Season: After season 8, the four still are SG-1

Summary: The govt puts pressure on the SGC to find more ancient information, and the team must deal with the fallout. S&J

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!

AN: This is a bit shorter, but I felt I needed to get a chapter out. Feedback or constructive criticism is loved! I hope all enjoy! This chapter isn't TOO shippy, but I do really love team stories too. I won't write JUST pure ship. There has to be substance for me.

CrazyBabiih: Thanks! I can't let you have it _just_ yet… gotta keep you reading haha!

7 League Boots: Ahh you see my plan lol. I hope you continue to enjoy!

Melissa: Thanks! Hope it's better by you now!

Nikki: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!

Holly: Hope you find this one easily hehe. Thanks for the reviews!

sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

Knowing their time was growing short, Daniel managed to beg Jack to request for more time to study. Jack reluctantly agreed, knowing that the weapon Caucus had could be just the thing to keep all the pigs in DC off their backs. Jack wanted Sam to head back to the Stargate with him because of how she was attacked. That was the _only_ reason… right…

"Sir, with all due respect, I would prefer to stay here," she told him quietly.

"Carter? You'd rather stay with the people who tried to kill you?"

"Well, no. But, I would rather stay and keep and eye on Daniel. The way he really freaked out of everyone in the cave bothers me." They were sitting on a log watching Daniel scurry about. Teal'c was standing nearby.

"I don't like it Carter," he admitted her quietly while casting her a sideways glance.

"I understand that sir. But for some reason, if something drastic should happen with Daniel's mood or attitude, I think I'll be able to pull him out of it faster than Teal'c." He nodded slowly as she spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. You probably could. I just hope Teal'c forgives me."

"For what sir?" she asked confused.

"For the extra climb up and down. Don't think the big guy likes heights too much." He patted her back as he stood up to tell Teal'c the bad news.

sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

"Daniel," Sam greeted him as she walked up to him. He was sitting on a log hunched over with a notebook in his hand, trying to scribble down as much as he could.

"Sam," he muttered into a book, hardly giving her a glance as she sat down next to him.

"Anything interesting?" she asked eagerly.

"Always." He sat back to take a break and socialize with her.

"Did you figure out any of those translations from the cave yet? They seemed pretty important."

"Would you give me a second or two? Geeze Sam. Give me a break," he snapped while his face visibly changed and bared his teeth.

"Whoa Daniel. Easy there. What's up with you? You're fuse is really short for some reason." She held her hands up in front of herself in defense.

"What's up with me? Nothing! I'm just trying to get my job done. Don't you have some flora and faunae to collect or something?" With that said, Daniel stood up and stomped away, leaving behind a very bewildered Sam.

"Stupid team, always depending on me," Daniel was murmuring to himself.

Caucus saw Daniel blow up at his dear friend and smiled. His plan was starting to work, but he needed to bring it to the next phase. The archaeologist was an easy way in to break up the team, but he saw what kind of bond they had. It would take something big, something special to work.

"Daniel. You look upset."

"Caucus, hello. It's just my, friends, kind of always on me to figure out what they want first." He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to Sam.

"Come, sit down and talk to me. You may be intrigued about our culture, but I am also curious about yours." Daniel nodded in agreement. Caucus put his arm around the other mans shoulders and led him into his dwelling once again.

"The people here have given you and your friends a name." He walked to the other end and took off his deer skin cloak and put it with other fabrics.

"Oh really?"

"Mm. Wapiti." He lit up a pipe and offered one to Daniel, who accepted.

"Wapiti?" he asked, thinking and trying not to cough. He wasn't used to something this strong…

"White rump," he answered with a smile in his eyes, taking in a loooong drag.

"White rump…. that's funny," he admitted and took another drag.

"They seem to like you."

"They certainly don't mind us watching them. I'm still confused as to why they would've attacked us." Atta boy Daniel, good way to use those apostrophes. He hadn't had anything this strong since college.

"I already explained that to you. One of them thought you were dangerous and got others to follow him to attack you." Caucus was starting to look a bit funny… his ears and nose were constantly changing sizes right now…

"Well, yes, you did say that. But I noticed that there really is no hierarchy system here. Well, other than you. I'm just confused about that."

Daniel had no idea why he said that. Maybe the pipe was making him ballsy. Caucus looked cross after Daniel said that. Reaching behind him, he pulled out his weapon.

"This is tanka kokpia. Do you know what that means, Daniel?" he sneered. Caucus could see his plan needed more work.

"Hm, no… I, um…" Daniel wasn't feeling to well all of a sudden. He put down his pipe as his body leaned to the left on its own accord.

"Tanka kokpia. It means 'great fear'. This weapon was feared by all of those who once lived on this land." He stood to lecture Daniel on the past.

"Uh…." Daniel REALLY didn't feel well at all right now. He looked up at the towering Caucus, which was actually very terrifying in his drug infested mind.

"When the Old Ones were here, they were _benevolent_ and _merciful_. How stupid…. They did not know what to expect from the tanka kokpia," he told Daniel, cradling the weapon to his chest as if it were a small child.

"The great fear manipulates people, you see. You are not _really_ mad at your friends; I wanted you to be. Just like my people did not _really_ wish to over throw the Old Ones. But I made them, with my tanka kokpia."

Caucus raised the tanka kokpia up to Daniel once again, and the dark, hostile blue cascaded through his being, pulling him back into the dark abyss of lies and manipulation. And Daniel was far too out of his mind to give any type of resistance, which is exactly why Caucus gave him the pipe in the first place. He was no amateur; this was not the first time he has done this.

Unfortunately for Caucus, this wasn't the first time someone has tried to mess with SG-1, and Sam witnessed the entire exchange from a slit on the right side of the duo. After Daniel marched away, she decided to follow him and see why she had such a nasty feeling. Now she understood why Daniel was acting so strangely. The only problem she could see is how does she fix Daniel?

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and shoved her to the ground. She was so off guard she didn't hear them sneak up on her and a loud 'oomph' escaped her. Caucus came running out of his tent at all the noise and commotion. Looking down at her, a sinful smile spread over his face.

"Aw crap," she muttered to herself.

"Major Carter, so glad you could join us," he sarcastically teased her as he raised the tanka kokpia on her and unleashed a blue fury.

sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

"What do you think is wrong with Daniel?" Teal'c asked Jack as they headed back to the snow mobiles after checking in to the SGC. They had five more days until they had to check back in because of how hard it was to travel. General Hammond was very excited at the prospect of finding a new weapon, and wanted SG-1 to negotiate as best as they could.

"No idea. The only times I see him act like that is when he went through withdrawal from the sarcophagus or something."

"When he is under the influence of someone or something," Teal'c mused along.

"Yeah... That's, not so good. Let's get back quick," Jack said. Teal'c nodded, picking up on the silent urgency.

Something other than Daniel's mood had been bugging him since they got to that damn village. Now he felt even worse for leaving Carter with him there, alone. She was a strong woman yes, he knew that. But sometimes even she could get taken down as they all had earlier seen. A gut wrenching trepidation forced him to push the Artic Cat as fast as he could.

sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

TBC! Feedback loved


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Blue pt 8

Rating: Teens for some swearing

Archive: SJD yes, just ask if you want to!

Spoilers: Everything up to season 8

Season: After season 8, the four still are SG-1

Summary: The govt puts pressure on the SGC to find more ancient information, and the team must deal with the fallout. S&J

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!

AN: SORRY it took me so long to get this out! I just started a new semester at college and I've had sooo many crazy hard exams lately. Again, this chapter isn't too long but I wanted to get something out there! I hope you all enjoy! Feedback loved!

Nikki: Thanks! I love writing it!

Bridget: LOL thanks! I'm really glad you like it!

Sammie77: I hope you like the twist with this! Sam is gonna have more fun! 

Kat: I'm thinking of all kinds of things for Caucus! The S&J is great to write! I'm glad you like it!

CrazyBabiih: THANKS! Hehe

Holly: I'm glad you found it lol! And I hope you still like it!

7 League Boots: LOL you're hilarious! Yes Caucus is a wack job, but you haven't seen anything yet! And the wapiti was a joke on his part 

SG Keb: I'm glad you found it too! I hope you enjoy!

Melissa: HEY GIRL! Waves back I'm glad you enjoyed it! Talk to you soon!

Dreamer22: I hope you like this part better! You'll know what I'm talking about! Yeah the military is crazy, but I don't think they would ever soberly throw caution into the wind. Gotta find a way around it! 

* * *

Jack's stomach churned with trepidation while he and Teal'c walked back to the village. No one tried to attack them, this time. The way Daniel acted towards his teammates was so unusual. It was almost as if he were going through withdrawal from the sarcophagus again. If Sam hadn't been there, he would've cracked some "time of the month" joke, but he didn't feel like having on really pissed off major at him. Speak of the devil….

"Carter," he called out to her. She was standing on the outskirts of the village watching a group of people. Turning quickly, she smiled.

"Sir!" she called back and walked over.

"We have 36 hours before we're due back. General Hammond is going to send another team through after than if we feel it's necessary."

"Sir! It's very necessary!" Her outburst took both Jack and Teal'c back. Did something happen with Caucus while they were gone?

"What is so prudent?" Teal'c asked. His tone told Jack that he also felt suspicious.

"Shield technology sir. This area inside the mountain is all under the protection of shields. That's why there's no snow in here. From what I can tell it started as Ancient technology but it's constantly modified and updated." They could always tell when Sam was excited about a new piece of technology; her eyes would glaze over like she had just gotten high. This time was no different.

"And he's willing to give this up?" Jack could understand her excitement now. This was exactly what General Hammond and the SGC needed, a new ally or useful technology. It would take the science geeks a while to figure and configure everything, finally eliminating some pressure from the active teams.

"Well not just give it up. Caucus wants to come back to Earth and see our culture and technology before he decides to help us."

"Like the Tollans," Teal'c added. Sam nodded at him.

"Right. If they feel that we are not old or smart enough to handle the technology, they may not give it to us." Teal'c didn't miss the clouds in Sam's eyes, no doubt from thinking of Narim.

"Yeah, and look where that got them," Jack interjected.

Sam jerked her head towards he commander with a look of disbelief. Her eyes sent daggers through his gut. Mouth open slightly and eyes squinted, she shifted her body towards him. Jack couldn't look at her, he felt guilty. Way to go, Jack. Weren't you trying to get on her good side?

"Excuse me Sir?" she asked with incredulity in her tone.

"Just forget I said anything Carter," he said quietly, really wishing Teal'c wasn't there.

"No apology or anything? The Tollans saved Skaara, or did you forget that?" Her stance was unrelenting. She wasn't going to let this drop, which was very unusual. Teal'c saw the fight coming, and headed off to find Daniel without a word.

"I said drop it, Carter." Jack wasn't about to let her talk down to him. He was still a Colonel to her Major. Squaring off, the fight began.

"Drop it? Do you think before you open your mouth sir?" she sneered.

"Watch it Carter. I'll forget this if you stop now," he said, giving her an out. He could fight fair, he just didn't like to.

"Oh bless your heart. You'll forget what I've said. Don't you realize what kind of consequences your words have on people? The Tollans were an intelligent people I wish we could have worked with more. Did their exclusivity catch up with them in the end? Yes. But _don't_ blame them as a whole. They were burned in the past and were cautious about sharing their technology."

"Good thing Narim's soul can rest in piece."

'Why why WHY would I _say_ something like that!" he yelled in his head. Narim meant something to Sam, and he wants to mean something to her too. This was not helping. The first incredulous look was replaced by a venomous, hateful sneer.

"Fuck you."

"Excuse me?" Did he just hear her say that?

"Did I stutter?" Jack really had no idea what to do. This was the first time in almost a decade this happened. He could dress her down, take her out of the mission. Make her do the worst duties of every mission. Carry the extra bags, and take the worst shifts.

But he couldn't. He deserved it. And there was something about her that was so unnatural, that he didn't feel it was her saying it. Something happened when he and Teal'c left her with Daniel and Caucus, and he needed to find out. Her statuesque stance was ready for whatever he threw at her.

"What did you and Daniel do while Teal'c and I were gone?" The question visible confused her.

"What?" She took a step back, trying to switch conversations and emotions.

"When Teal'c and I checked in. What did you and Daniel do?" he asked removed from the situation. If she knew he thought something was up, it could mean trouble.

"I took soil samples and Daniel talked more to Caucus," she answered equally as removed.

"And what did they talk about?" he asked carefully. But it was in vain; she knew something was up. The yelling spat was over and the mind games were going to start.

"You would have to ask him Sir." She remained calm, cool and collected and put a hand on her hip in a cautious but relaxed stance.

"We're back to 'sir' now?" He took a step towards her, calling her bluff.

"I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin our relationship." She was not backing down.

"And we have a relationship?" Jack had no idea where this was going, but the way his voice dropped two octaves made him a bit worried.

"Don't we?" she asked sultry.

Taking a step forward, she covered the remaining space between them. They stood nearly belly to belly, daring one another to take the last step. The anger in her eyes turned to desire as she looked unadulterated into his eyes.

"Carter," he groaned.

"Shh."

She ran her fingers through his head on the back of his head, making him involuntarily shiver and shut his eyes. Continuing to massage, she put pressured his head to lower, to be closer to her. And, that's when he became paralyzed.

He never felt this helpless before. The last few times they almost kissed, it was on his terms. _He_ was the confidant one, the one who went for it. The loss of control never happened to him. And, he couldn't lie - he liked it.

Sinking lower and lower, the anticipation was blowing his blood through his veins. Her lips were as close as before, and he though it might really happen this time. Now, if he could only get his lips to work…. This doesn't happen to Jack O'Neill!

Her bottom lip brushed his top, making certain areas of his anatomy stand at attention. Repeating the motion, she hummed, sending the vibrations down to his toes. The synapses between the neurons in his body were snapping at an amazing rate, reminding him how to kiss.

He slid his arms around waist and held her as he kissed her back, hard. Their lips fought for dominance and he slightly felt like he was holding her up. Over and deeper, harder and faster, the kiss went longer. His hands crept up as one stayed on her back and the other tangled itself in her hair.

Suddenly, Jack pulled away but kept close to her. A gasp escaped Sam's mouth and went into his. Resting his head against hers, Jack let himself pant for air. But Sam wasn't quite finished. Moving her head away, her lips headed towards his neck.

Her hands weren't quite finished either. Jack felt pressure on his belt, and looked down to see her starting to pull his belt apart. Kicking into automatic, Jack knew, as much as he hated to admit it, that they needed to stop.

"Carter," he tried to say. She just grunted at him and pulled the belt opening away from his pants.

"Carter stop," he said more forcefully. She managed to get his pants undone before he held her out at arms length.

"Want to take this somewhere else?" she asked cheekily.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked her, realizing his mistake. Something was off with her - she never would've jumped him. He should have thought with his head, the one on his shoulders!

"I'm not hearing you complain," she said as she sashayed away.

"Damnit," he said as she walked away from him, taking a second to compose himself and buckle his belt back together.

* * *

TBC! Feedback loved! 


	9. Chapter 9

Blue: Pt 9

Rating: Teens for some swearing

Archive: SJD yes, SJFic yes, just ask if you want to!

Spoilers: Everything up to season 8

Season: After season 8, the four still are SG-1

Summary: The govt puts pressure on the SGC to find more ancient information, and the team must deal with the fallout. S&J

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me

AN: I know I know it's been a while and I'M SORRY! But I had a crazy semester that caught up with me, and this fic had to take a back seat. I'm really enjoying where this is leading, and I hope everyone does too. Feedback is loved and appreciated!!

Waris: Well not for Pete's sake, but yours I'll update! I'm glad you like it!

Kaytee33: Ah yes, I love writing Jack making fun of people. Thanks!!

7 League Boots: Hi! I love Teal'c in this story. Thanks, I was going to squee worthy LOL. I hope this works for you!

Melissa: Hey girl! Wild monkey sex on an alien planet… LOL well not THAT far…. Yet ;-)

CrazyBabiih: Sorry if this wasn't quick, I know it was slow. I hope you like it!!

annie11232: I think Teal'c is scared of normal things like kittens lol. Thanks!

Holly: Funny, my boyfriend calls me a tease too ;-) Glad you liked! Thanks for all the feedback.

Samisim: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

marydoll: It is long, but I hope it's worth it! Thank you!

Genella: I hope this is easier for you to find hehe!

* * *

'What the hell just happened?' Jack asked himself as he watched a heavily influenced Sam Carter walk away.

Whatever Daniel had gotten himself into, Sam had stumbled in right next to him. After taking a few seconds to… calm down, Jack walked towards the village to find Teal'c.

"O'Neill," came the usual greeting with a nod.

"Teal'c. Does anything here feel odd to you? Other than the climb, of course," he asked with a low voice, belaying his seriousness.

"Something does indeed feel off to me. I am still waiting for the second strike. I have never encountered a civilization that viciously would attack someone, only to invite them into their culture afterwards." The inclination of his head and rapid blinking took Jack by surprise.

"Well why didn't ya _say_ anything?" he half yelled.

"You did not ask." Teal'c turned away from Jack as his face turned impassive as usual.

"Oh fer… Carter mentioned how she and Daniel thought something was weird before we left to check in."

"Daniel Jackson thought so as well?"

"Yeah. He said how there was no hierarchy at all, and then he just believed whatever Caucus said as law. He started acting all crabby, and Carter started acting ho-, odd, too." Good save Jack, nice. Not like Teal'c WON'T catch onto that.

"Should we terminate the mission and go return to Stargate Command?"

"There is no reason to not follow through, especially with the politicians pressuring Hammond. We'll just pack up early and bring Cactus with us. But we both need to keep an eye on the other two," he said.

Teal'c ignored Jack's intentional incorrect use of Caucus' name and nodded his head once. Convincing the spellbound twins to leave early would take some arm twisting, or wrestling.

* * *

"And I don't want to hear any 'Buts' about it," he directed at Carter. Her eyes unfocused at hearing the information. Jeez, she was acting like he asked her to kill her pet cat or something.

"But Jack," Daniel started.

"Ah! What did I say!" he demanded as he held up a finger to scold the scientist.

"How long until we leave, Sir? I'd like to bring back samples with me." Within seconds, Carter became a soldier again. She knew when her commanding officer made a decision it was irreversible. Well, usually, but she knew when to pick her battles, and this was not one.

"I wouldn't dream of parting you with you do-dads Carter. We'll leave in an hour." With a cut nod, she was nearly running to get everything together in time.

Jack just didn't understand it. Ten minutes ago, she was ready to throw him down and have her dirty way with him. Now, she was the impeccable soldier he expected. Maybe it was something in the atmosphere. Or maybe his suspicions were correct.

Daniel took off nearly sprinting to tell Caucus of the new conditions. Teal'c and Jack hung back for the majority of the hour. Minutes before they were _supposed_ to leave, neither of them returned.

"Alright Teal'c. You go drag Daniel where he's from and I'll grab Carter."

Jack walked to where Sam headquartered her equipment by shield technology. How he found it… Jack just had certain random talents that saved his ass more times than he could count. And finding people in places he hasn't been is one.

The shield technology was in a cave-building that he noticed earlier when they were looking at the cave drawings. There was a tunnel to go through before the cavern was seen. It reminded him of the Tok'ra's way of living. Most of her tools were packed, but the few that weren't were haphazardly thrown on the ground and noticeable from the tunnel.

"Carter," he called out before he made it all the way in the room.

The shield energy made him speechless. It was almost hypnotizing. A pale blue energy that reminded him much too like the Gou'uld force field, sparkled across the dim cave.

During winters in Minnesota, Jack had a hard time learning how to drive. He would want to watch the snow on the windshield dance and fall in patterns in the dark nights instead of actually paying attention to the road. The first two accidents cured him of it. But the crackling energy was very much the same.

It didn't take long for Jack to come out of the daze. But his second in command was not as lucky. She stood nearly nose to nose with the force, transfixed by the random shifting and moving particles of energy. Samantha Carter was in heaven.

"Carter," he said stronger as he grabbed her right shoulder with his left arm.

She gasped as he turned her around, eyes wide with shock. The darkness of her blue eyes nearly mesmerized him as she had been with the shield. He didn't let go of her shoulder and was completely aware of it. But he really didn't want to, and didn't care that he didn't want to. After he pulled her from the water earlier, all of his better judgment concerning her seemed to fly out of the Tel'tak.

"You ok there?" he asked in a low voice. She nodded her head yes.

"Well, let's get your stuff cleaned up. We have to leave soon."

"Already?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it was an hour two minutes ago," he said as he looked at his watch that was still on her shoulder.

"Oh my god, I completely lost track of time." Her look wandered from him as she winced slightly.

"Do you have a headache?" His concern was genuine. She was not acting like herself and it was starting to give him a headache. And he didn't know if there were any of the side effects of the bulb weapon.

"Huh? I'm fine! Stop with the third degree already!" she yelled as she flung his arm off of her shoulder.

Jack was dizzy from the 180 degree whip of her attitude! What the heck did he do to get yelled at by her? Wait, wasn't he the commanding officer? She wasn't supposed to yell at him.

"Carter, hey now. No big deal. Let's just pack up and get home in one piece, ok?" he said as he held his hands in front of him in a defensive manner. He didn't want to agitate her any more, he just wanted to get back to the SGC and have everyone checked out.

"Right. Sorry, sir. I don't know what came over me." She physically shook her head as if to shake the cobwebs or whatever was going on inside there, out.

* * *

"You're early, SG1. No problems, I hope?" General Hammond greeted his team.

"No sir. Half of the team was eager to crack some codes, or something like that."

"Sir, this is Caucus. He's offered to help us with translating some of the cave paintings I've found." Daniel formally introduced the two men as the nodded.

"And help with the shield technology, sir."

General Hammond was shocked to see the man for the first time. Caucus looked like a Native American from the 1700s, down to the deer skin clothing and braided hair. But notably missing was his tanka kokpia. Jack made damn sure he had control of the foreign weapon before entering the SGC. After Daniel told him the name of it, Jack butchered the words as many times as possible.

"Major Carter, are you alright?" General Hammond cared about his teams first and foremost. Her earlier bought with the indigenous people was not forgotten.

"Yes sir, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Alright. SG1, go to the infirmary and get checked out. Debrief is in an hour. Dr. Jackson, I assume you'll show our visitor where to go?"

"Yes General."

"Yes, thank you General Hammond. You are the mugwump?" Caucus asked.

"Ah, mugwump means war chief or important person," Daniel translated.

"That would be me, Caucus," the Texan said with a smile.

Caucus smiled back, but not for goodwill. The second phase of his plan was working. He will gain everyone's trust on their base. Those who do not believe will perish and he will become the mugwump of these people.

* * *

"Doc," Jack called softly. The team, along with Caucus was sitting in the infirmary. Sam and Daniel were chatting with him, so they would not hear the other conversation.

"Colonel, what can I do for you?"

"Back on the planet, those two," he said as he pointed over to the pair, "were acting pretty strange. Not normal at all. I don't know if there's something in the air or water... Maybe it was something to do with that tanka truck thingy, I don't know. But something might show up in their blood work."

"Strange how?"

"Both Daniel Jackson and Major Carter were more aggressive than characteristic. They both allowed their tempers to have the best of them." Teal'c chimed into the conversation.

"Are you sure their leader isn't wearing off on them?"

"Funny, but no. They aren't at my perfected level yet."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out and let you know if anything is different. It sounds like they may have raised serotonin levels if they were aggressive." Jack didn't know what he would do without Janet Frasier. Give her an obscure hint, and she could figure out just about anything.

"Thanks Doc."

* * *

The blood work was back, and Janet wanted to look over the charts herself. She was shocked to hear the Colonel tell her about her friends. Being a doctor came first, and she would have to put her friends' feelings aside for now.

She picked up a cup of coffee and indulged in a sip before looking in the manila folders. Sometimes she didn't want to look at SG1's work. There was no telling what to expect. Picking it up, she sat up straight shocked. This was one of those times.

"What the hell?"

* * *

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
